FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention refers to a device for orientation and transportation in a predetermined manner of elongated objects such as plants.
In planting machines and similar mechanical aids for planting a main problem is to rapidly and correctly transport the objects to the device by means of which the planting is to be performed in that it is of course necessary that the green portion of the plant is upwardly directed and the root portion is downwardly directed.